


Cyberfoxes story chapter 4 -Who are you ?

by cyberfoxlinkuei



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberfoxlinkuei/pseuds/cyberfoxlinkuei
Summary: Cyberfox is getting to know Tundra aka Kuai and Smoke





	Cyberfoxes story chapter 4 -Who are you ?

*I sit and wait for Tundra to bring. Me the food he promised me. I look around the room it has stone walls there are painting. Of past Lin Kuei Grandmasters not something. I wouldn't want it in my room looking at me. I hear the door open up.

" Hello cyberfox I brought the food. I promised you ."

* He puts a tray with eggs and toast .*

" Sorry it's all I could get."

" Oh thank you it's ok this is good god . I am so hungry."

* I start to eat the food I can't help myself. I did not even think about the possibility of it. Being poised I ate it all. "

" Oh I guess you were hungry fox. "

* I blushes shy.* " Yes sorry about that have not ate all day . I guess I was hungry. "

" Haha well I would be too . " * Takes my tray. *

" Thank you Tundra I appreciate it . "

* He smiles .* " It was nothing fox. Hay fox can I ask you something ? "

" Yes what is it Tundra ? "* I look at him confused. *

" Do you want to go for a walk ?"

" Oh sure I would not mind that . "

" Hehe well come on I want to ask you more questions. "

10 min later

* He took me to a park it was beautiful there was snow. All over the ground but on a path. It was not that cold it was nice . The snow shinys in the sun. I feel a cold wind blowing on my face . It felt welcoming like I missed the feeling.*

" It's beautiful out today. " * I say with a smile.*

" Yes it is cyberfox. So I wanted to ask you some stuff about you. "

* I got nervous.*

" Yes what do you want to ask me. "

" Well you said you were lost or something. "

" Oh haha yes I lost my way. From were I was going. The weather got bad and I ended up here. "

" I see we do get bad weather. Being so high up on the mountain. So we're are you from ? "

" Oh aaaa ummm I. " * I think what to say.*

" You ok oh is it a painful subject for you? "

" Kind of yes I lost my family."

* He looks at me and Smiles softly. *

" I am sorry for you're lose. Fox I have lost mine too all I have is my brother. "

* His smile went away . *

" Is there something wrong Tundra ? You look sad ."

" Oh haha sorry just lost in thought. That's all and I don't know why but I feel. Like I new you before. A long time ago. "

" I feel the same but . I don't know from were . Or when it was. "

* He smiles. * " Well I am glad it is not just me. That feels like that. Hope we find out what it means. "

* I hear bird's singing in the tree's. * " I love the sounds of bird's singing." * I smile my eyes sparkle. *

* He blushes a little and looks away. * " Me too but it is annoying in the morning. When they wake you up. "

" Haha it's them telling you to get up. And out of bed haha . "

" Haha I guess so. " * He said with a smile we keep walking. Down the path. *

" Hay sorry about all this. We have to ask people questions the Grandmaster. Want's us to do it to see if the person. Intended to do bad to the Lin Kuei. "

" Oh so did I pass the Grandmaster test. "

* I say with a silly voice. *

" Haha you are in the yellow so you are close. One last question what do you think of the Shirai Ryu. " * He looks at me. *

" The Shirai Ryu. " ( I better watch myself I can't say. The wrong thing or look to nervous. Or he will think I am one. That would be bad all be killed. ) " Well I have heard of them. Are they like you ninjas ? "

* He looks at her like he did not like the last part. * " We are Assassin's not ninja's. Ninja's are Japanese we are Chinese. "

" Oh sorry I did not mean to upset you. "

* He sighed* " I am sorry fox I did not mean to come off. Like that just ... Please forgive me. "

" It's ok Tundra I did not know all remember that. You don't like to be called that. "

" Well everything is good you don't seem to have. Anything to hide fox. "

* He smiles like he is happy about it. *

" Well I think I used up enough of are time. So all take you back to the tempul. That is if you want to you don't have to stay here. " * Smile Gose away. *

* I smile eye's sparkle . * " I would like to stay if the. Grandmaster would let me. "

* He smiles. * " All put in a good word for you. It is getting dark we should get back. "

" Right lead the way Tundra. "

* We go back to the Lin Kuei tempul. We talk the way back laughing. And talking about funny things. That happened. *

" Haha and smoke did not find out it was me. Hahaha he blamed my brother. I can still see his face covered in mud . Hehe he was so pi@$ed off haha. "

" Haha that sounds like a funny joke. I should try it some time. "

" Haha hay don't take my joke hehe. "

" Hehe I wish I could of seen his face when it happened. "

* We make it back to the tempul we go inside and see. Smoke standing there his close. Are different I can see he has long hair this time. *

"Hay Tundra and cyberfox. You been gone for a long time. Have you been showing her around. " :smirk:

" What not like that smoke I was asking her questions. You know what we are supposed to ask. "

* I blushes. * " Yes and I passed. "

" Yes you did fox all go talk to the Grandmaster. You stay here with smoke for now. " * He walks into the Grandmasters room. *

" So fox why did you come here ? "

" I got lost and found it. "

" Hummm well lucky you did. Thanks for saving are students. "

" Oh haha it was nothing. I just can't let them fall. "

" True you are not Lin Kuei I can tell. "

* Looks confused. * " What do you mean by that smoke ?"

" Just that Lin Kuei would just let the kid fall. So he would learn a lesson. Or you know not if he dies. "

* I feel sick .* " Emmm I see will glad I am not then. " * I say under my breath. *

* He looks at me and looks me up and down. * " You don't look like some random girl. You have weapons. What are they for ? "

" Oh well to protect myself. It is not safe out there. And to hunt if I have to. You know that kind of stuff. "

" I see well you must use them. Let's see if you do. "

" What I aaaa I can't fight you I have to be good remember. "

* He smiles. * " But I am telling you to it is not bad. "

" But I don't want to fight you. "

* He runs at me at full speed he Goes to hit me. *

* I doge it and kick him away but he turned into smoke. *

" Hehe I new it you can fight. Now how about we have a fight. And if you are a good girl. I might pick you as a mate.

* My cheeks go red *" what I just met you smoke. I don't expect the offering. "

" SMOKE ! " * Tundra runs down the stairs *" what are you doing. You are not support to treat her like that. Remember what Grandmaster said. "

" Hehe I was just playing it is boring around here. But I would not mind. Fox if you want to." * He said in a joking way. *

* I blushe. * " Tundra what did the Grandmaster say ? "

" He said he welcomes new member's. But you will still be watched. By me and smoke. " :unamused:

" Oh well that's fine all be going to bed now. " * I walk to the room they gave me Tundra and Smoke follow me. *

" All take it from here smoke. "

" Hehe I am sure you will. " :smirk: * Walks away *

" .. sorry he is a pervert some time's. So I guess all. See you tomorrow then fox. " * He smiles at me. *

" Thank you Tundra I had a good day. Hope I get to know you better. * I smile and close the door I get into bed. I feel so tired and but I feel. Safe in a way I don't know why. I pass out for a long day. *

* I have a dream it felt so real. There was that boy again. He had a brother they looked. The same almost. One was in blue and it had white line down it. The other his hair was longer he had dark blue no line on it. They were training there Dad would yell at them a lot. We would play games together. Till they got told to go back to training. The one looked tired from the training. He looked into the distance. Like he wanted to be somewhere else. He told me he train's all the time. He get hit by his Dad if he doesn't do what he is told. I feel sad I hug him he jumped like he did not know what I was doing. He hugged me back it was cold. His body was cold. He let go as his brother was calling for him. His brother was not like him. He did as he was told and did not ask questions. He told him stop talking and train. But he just wants to play games and be a kid. I let go I feel sad why do I feel so sad. I don't want him to go I want to help him my mom and dad call me. I have to go I will see you later. I say to him he says I hope so. And he walks away. *


End file.
